Elite Fantasy/Characters
Party Members/Playable Characters Zach *Absurdly Sharp Blade: Enemies made of flesh, metal, or giant titanium walls... Zach will cut them in half with any sword if he deals the winning blow, not counting bosses. *Child Hero: Maybe. Rose *Child Hero: Maybe. Chriss *Child Hero: Maybe. Robin *Child Hero: Maybe. Villains Lord RNG The Random Number God that decides all luck and dice rolls. Set up his base in the middle of ____ and began killing off people to achieve an unknown goal. *A God Am I/The Chessmaster: "I CONTROL THE DICE THAT ROLL TO DECIDE YOUR FATE! I'M THE ONE THAT FORCED ALL OF THE BAD LUCK IN THESE LANDS! I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN ALL ELSE! EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED... I'VE CALCULATED IT ALL!" Given his name, he may be one to some extent. *Big Bad: At first. *Disc One Final Boss: He's the Big Bad!... until you find out *Large Ham *Xanatos Gambit: It's implied he had one, Guard D20 Lord RNG's guard who was sent off to agitate wildlife in some plan to kill people. Guards the entrance to ____. *The Dragon Lack "..." * *Meaningful Name: He is indeed a lack of space or matter. Tear "____00000000000" A literal hole in existence Pronounced as in 'a tear in fabric', not as in 'teardrop'. *Eldritch Abomination: As the battle goes on, it grows more sentient. By the end, it gets truly eldritch. *Expy: Partially of Giygas. See Shout Out. *Final Boss *Mind Screw: Let's just say that quote is the most normal one. He'll be babbling strangeness before long. *Shout Out: Also to Giygas in Earthbound - during the long, fast-scrolling speech, the words "zach zach zach zach ness zach zach" and "it hurts it hurts it hurts" can be seen once or twice. Wildlife Bosses Rollehr Crabanox Ghoulgyga The Transcending Fellowship An adventuring party that guards the treasure trove beneath the Town. *Aerith And Bob: Ted, Colette, Anna... and, uh, Zainyand? May be Justified as Zainyand is the leader, and seemingly holy in some way. *Bonus Boss: Basically, the task of defeating them is the postgame. *Evil Opposite: They aren't evil, but the fact that there are four of them and they can do many things you can (charm, bringing allies back to life, etc.) makes the battle like this. *Limit Break: They all have one. *Your Reward Is Clothes: Their clothes, among other things that are in their treasure trove. This includes their hats as well as their outfits. Zainyand The leader, Zainyand is a strangely holy-like man dressed in tough armor. He fights with a sword. *Jack of All Stats: He has some proficiency in everything. *Master of None: He isn't really a threat if you're at the right level, except for the fact that he can bring party members back to life and heal them. Even that's limited, he has half the MP of the other spellcaster, Colette. *Limit Break: Increases his evasiveness and accuracy. Ted A martial artist boy dressed in a bandana and foreign clothing. He fights with a pole and is very fast. *Limit Break: Causes your party to miss a turn and increases Ted's attack for one turn. *Simple Staff: His weapon. Colette A young girl who is trained in several forms of magic. She is dressed in robes and fights with a staff. Noteworthy for having a ridiculous amount of spells. *Evil Opposite: To Rose, though she isn't really evil. The only member of the Fellowship to actually be a direct counterpart. *Limit Break: Makes it so her spells cost no MP for a certain amount of time. *Magic Staff Anna A woman who is an excellent fighter. Probably the hardest Fellowship member to take down. She wields swords (again) and, despite being The Tank, is dressed in a bikini. Apparently that protects her more than armor. Somehow. *Battle Bikini: As described above. Interestingly, it just looks like ordinary swimwear, but is VERY strong regardless. *Cat Girl: Averted, her cat ears are just a costume piece. Apparently, though, she has some proficiency in claws... *The Tank *Limit Break: A guranteed critical hit. Whoever she targets is probably dead. Category:Elite Fisticuffs I